


in which john is feeling sad so dave proposes

by Dirk_Strider_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: John is sad, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, everything goes back to normal, fluffy johndave, john is a homosexual, kinda angsty at the begining but its mostly fluff, no one knows the game happened, the epilogues dont exist, the kids are trying to live normal lives, the trolls are back on alternia, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_Strider_writes/pseuds/Dirk_Strider_writes
Summary: john is feeling jealous that his coworkers had a proper teenage life, dave does his best to cheer him up.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 38





	in which john is feeling sad so dave proposes

“John are you home?” Dave called out, usually John got home after him, and the door was unlocked. 

Dave took off his shoes, grabbing his sword by the door, he looked around the house, finding no one. He peeked his head into his and John’s bedroom, seeing a lump under the covers. 

“John?” Dave let his guard down watching his boyfriend poke his head out of the covers, before retreating back under.

Dave sighed, setting the sword by the door and sitting at the foot of the bed. “Did you go to work today?”

“I called in sick,” John grumbled. 

“What’s up?”

John didn’t answer.

Dave got up, “well, I’m going to go make dinner.”

“Please don’t go,” John's voice sounded so shaky, like he was on the verge of breaking down. 

“What?”

“Please don’t give me space, that's the last thing I want right now.” John’s head resurfaced, looking at Dave.

Dave sat back down, “what's wrong then? Talk to me man.”   
John sat up a bit, wiping his eyes and putting his glasses on. Dave took his hand, gently running his thumb over his knuckles. 

John visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath. “My coworkers were talking about their high school reunions, and that just reminded me that we never went to high school, and it brought up memories from the game, dying n shit.” John shook his head, tensing up again.

“Okay, the game sucked, right?” Dave moved to sit next to John, John rested his head on his shoulder.

John nodded, snuggling into Dave’s side.

“Use your words Johnny boy.”

John giggled, “yes it sucked.”

“And it sucked that we died, multiple times,” he laced their fingers together.

“Yeah, where are you going with this?”

“How many of your coworkers can say they have friends from another planet?” 

“None, but-”

Dave shushed him, “no buts. How many of your coworkers can say they’re gods, and can do a windy thing?”

“None.”

“So the game sucked ass, we died, but we’re here now, we’re alive, somewhat. But a lot of good came out of it too,” Dave brought up their hands and kissed John’s knuckles, “now, would you rather go to some lousy high school reunion, or see our old friends?” 

“Dave, you know we can’t go to Alternia,” John chuckled lowly, turning to kiss Dave on the cheek.

“Yeah well, I was just suggesting,” Dave let go of John’s hand, “I’m gonna go order pizza, I will be right back.”

“Are you getting garlic fingers?” 

“Of course,” Dave kissed his boyfriend's forehead, getting up to leave the room.

Dave did not order pizza, he went into his office, and opened the safe behind the painting of John’s planet. Inside were five things, an eight ball, a cue ball, a green key, a cell phone that allowed him to contact Kanaya if needed, and a small box.

Dave grabbed the small box, checking to make sure the ring was still inside, then headed back to their bedroom.

“That was quick, when’s it going to get here?” John asked.

“Soon,” Dave said, sitting by his feet. 

John noticed the box in Dave’s hands, “what’s that for?”

“I have been thinking, and I have a question for you,” Dave took a deep breath, “you remember when you got mad at me because I made a big purchase at a jewelry store? Well they just finished making it and it came in a couple days ago.”

Dave handed John the box, John opened it, gasping quietly at the ring inside. The ring was silver, and had a bunch of little sapphires in it in the shape of a certain symbol. 

“Breath,” John said with a light smile on his face.

“You take my breath away, heir,” Dave smirked, and laughed at the light punch on his shoulder.

“Stop with the classpect puns, my knight in shining armour,” John rolled his eyes.

“Yo I didn’t even get armour, I’m low-key disappointed.”

“Shut up,” John laughed, “what’s the question?”

“Will you marry me?”

John knew it was coming, but hearing it come from Dave’s lips sent something through him. His lip quivered, and he sniffled a bit, feeling tears start to stream down his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were sobs, so he nodded, unable to actually say yes. 

Dave rubbed his arm soothingly, calming him down a bit before pulling him in for a kiss. John was still crying so he tasted salty, but Dave didn’t care, he loved him, he loved him so much.

They pulled away, and after an exchange of “I love you”s, John furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t actually order pizza, did you?” 

Dave laughed, giving him one last peck, “I’ll do that now.”


End file.
